


Logic

by JustPaulInEnglish (JustPaulInHere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: snarry100, Duelling, Gen, Mentor Severus Snape, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInEnglish
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't faced Voldemort yet, and Dumbledore ask Severus to train him into a better fighter.Challenge:snarry100 #691: Logic6x100 word story
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	Logic

**Author's Note:**

> You would probably not notice this detail, but the dialogue form this scene comes from Batman Begins. Here is the explanation : I watched both Harry Potter and Batman in French, and guess what ? Snape and Ras'al'gul both share the same voice.

"Are you ready to being?"

"I can… barely stand."

Snape was there to teach him into being a better duelist, to increase his chances against Voldemort. He had just sent him away, running around Hogwarts. Harry was still pondering the logic of it, when Snape hit him with a charm, sending him a few meters away.

"Death doesn’t wait for you to be ready. Death is not considerate or fair," the man added in is deep, cold voice. "You’ll face your end sooner than you think, Potter. You might even face it for the last time if you don’t improve."

* * *

Harry stood on wobbly legs, due to the force of the blow, but stood nonetheless. His hand wasn’t shaking, aiming his wand at Snape, and he whispered a spell.

The professor dismissed his attack with barely a flick of the wrist.

Harry fought back with every offensive spell he knew, without thinking about any fighting logic, and Snape still didn’t even move.

And when he finally moved, Harry was back on the ground before he even knew it.

Snape towered him on the ground. “You’re afraid…”

Harry couldn’t fathom why Snape could say that of him. “But not of me.”

* * *

Third training session. Harry was feeling exhilarated. He felt pain, but in a good way. He was doing the right thing, he was sure. He didn’t really enjoy the thorough beating he received each session, but this was the best preparation he could ever receive.

Once more, Harry was on the ground and Snape was towering him. All Harry could see were his eyes, two dark bottomless well, and he was falling through.

“Tell us, Mister Potter, what do you fear?”

Harry barely had the logic to put two and two together before he was caught in Snape’s legilimency powers.

* * *

Hogwarts had been deserted for the winter holidays, and Snape had decided it was safe to train outside. Harry was now facing him on the Black Lake’s shore, a place where they couldn’t be seen from the castle.

Snape wasn’t playing nice. He might be a terrific duelist, but he was teaching Harry how to become a dangerous fighter. So, all was fair in love and war.

“Lily’s death wasn’t your fault. It was your father’s.”

Harry didn’t want to hear his logic and rushed. He sent an _expelliarmus_ without a move of the lips, as well as the hand.

* * *

“Anger doesn’t change the fact that your father failed to act.”

Snape had dismissed his magic, sending spells in waves so powerful Harry couldn’t block them.

“It was Voldemort.”

“Would he stop you?” Snape offered his help when Harry tried to stand.

“I’ve had training,” he countered. He was tired of Snape sarcasm, and his chopped logic.

They exchanged a dozen spell before Harry stamina failed him, and he fell to the ground once again. Maybe he should try to become a mole, he spends too much time with his nose in the dirt.

“Did you?” Snape was a tease.

* * *

Snape knew. He knew since he used legilimency on Harry what his true fears were. He wasn’t scared of Voldemort, or any of his goons. He wasn’t scared about losing friends either, because he trusted them, and was determined. He knew he would do anything to stop the Dark Lord before he could hurt them.

Harry’s fear was about everything he had in common with Voldemort.

“Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you…”

In all logic, he was like the Dark Lord.

“...as it almost did to me.”

But he had Snape.


End file.
